The rear seats or full-length backseats of a vehicle are already known to be provided with sitting elements each comprising two cushions, i.e. a front cushion which is adjustable in height and a rear cushion which is fixed and bears against the lower portion of the seat back.
The forward adjustable cushion, which is adapted for forming a seat for a child when in its high position placed against a median surface of the seat back will hold the child with the assistance of a safety belt provided at this seat or this portion of the backseat.
Such seats with two cushions, one being fixed and the other adjustable, are adapted for transportation of a child between 3 and 10 years without having to attach, to the seat or the full-length backseat, a special heavy, bulky, and costly seat shell.
These conventional, vertically adjustable sitting elements have the disadvantage that the handling and lowering mechanism requires difficult manipulations and the use of two latching members whose operation is carried out separately; hence an important device results which does not ensure a perfect safety and which is also costly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to remedy these disadvantages by providing a lifting device for the adjustable cushion of an automobile seat whose latching mechanism is operated automatically without particular manipulations, in which it suffices to lift the front cushion from the sitting element until this cushion, via its rear portion, will come into abutment at the median zone of the seat back.
The return of the front cushion to its normal position is achieved by operating a handle for instantaneously unlatching the mechanism, thus providing, under action of resilient elements a return of the adjustable front cushion to the normal position and reastablishing the sitting portion of the seat.